The Antibody Pharmacy Care transfers basic radiochemistry from developments in Project 4 and our DOE grant into preparation of standardized human-use-quality antibody based radiopharmaceuticals for diagnostic and therapeutic requirements in cancer protocols. This section of the core is responsible for submission of IND documents related to its manufacturing role for both old and new radiopharmaceuticals. Immunoconjugates and radioimmunoconjugates are prepared by the Antibody Pharmacy for animal protocols in all three Projects and under FDA defined GMP guidelines for human protocols in Projects 1 and 2.